The real Egyptain story
by Yugiohchix2008
Summary: Yami's childhood is rarely talked about. What did happen to Yami's mother and father how were the Millennium items created and what went wrong for Yami and Bakura to be trapped in the items
1. A battle with an unknown reason

Yc2008: I like this story  
  
Yugi: why  
  
Yc2008: well I noticed that now one ever talks about Yami's childhood so  
  
Yami: you made this monster of a fic to torture us all  
  
Yc2008: yup...anyway this chapter is a rated G thing but it gets more lemon and limey at the middle and end  
  
Yugi: lemon and limey?  
  
Yc2008: you'll find out later  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: A battle with an unknown reason  
  
Yami sat on the clay wall of the palace what separated paradise from the realism of the real world that he knew he would never know. He kicked his sandals off the wall to get the wet sand off of them. He liked wet sand, it was swishy and it was the closest he would ever get to felling like a normal person. He looked on in interest as he watched normal people doing there normal everyday chores and labors.  
Then he saw them. He saw his father's army come back from there great battle. Weary solders rode on camels as they proudly heeled there heads high not knowing what that the real reason behind the mass blood shed on thieves. Then Yami's blood eye's widened with joy as he saw his father on his white horse wave to him with joy. As Yami waved back he couldn't help but hold the pride he felt form father's victory back. He quickly jumped off the wall and waited by the gate for his father's enters.  
As the large gates opened Yami meet his father's horse. He looked up at his father with a large smile as big as his face. His father smiled back and lifted Yami onto the hoarse and let him ride. Having no idea of what he was doing, 5 year old Yami rode strait into a pack of flowers, a bush and almost the clay wall if his father had din taken the rends of the horse. With a wild chuckle Yami's father leaped of the horse with Yami in his arms  
  
"YAMI!?!? are u ok"  
  
A red and black hair woman ran from the palace. Her violate skirt and golden jewelry flew in the wind as she examined the child for any blood  
  
"Yes my wife he is safe"  
  
She was fallowed by a white haired man with matching rope and little gold jewelry around his neck.  
  
"Pharaoh you should be more careful with lord Atem, he is our future"  
  
"Yes I know but he must learn how to be a leader if he will be the heir of Egypt"  
  
"And such a fine kingdom you will leave behind"  
  
"And speaking of the kingdom, we must disuse the means of that battle of thieves"  
  
Little Yami yond as his mother took him in her arms and rocked him to sleep with an ancient chant: my love, my love u will one day inherit power beyond your dreams  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes I know short and sappy but he couldn't help, he was four. Also he doesn't have the puzzle on him at this point in time this is before the puzzle. This is very important to know for the next chapter!!!  
  
Yami: I wasn't a sappy fool hen I was young  
  
Yc2008: sur miser hi and mightily you are a real clutes in the next chapter you fall on a new friends bed and it a girl, and it's not Teanna  
  
Yami :I was a quit the player went I was young  
  
Teanna:* hits Yami with frying pan* but not after you meet me I hope  
  
Yc2008: well...I guess well find out later 


	2. Yami’s first friend

Yc2008: Seto's a statue and Yami's going for 4 to 7.... life is good  
  
Yami: the bad side is I only grow five inches  
  
Yugi: wow you did have a sad childhood  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: Yami's first friend  
  
Little seven year old, Yami sat out side his Father's room as the servant had told him to he wondered what this chat was about. He had been doing well in his studies and been able to ride a horse, so what was there to talk about?  
He was then summoned into the room were his mother and father had been waiting for him. They rose from there chairs to greet there son with hugs. Yami was still nervous that he had done wrong.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You are advanced in your studies and are a great horse rider so I think it would be a great time for me to give you an important gift"  
  
"Gift?"  
  
"Yes son you have earned this"  
  
As the father lifted his hand a servant entered the roomed with a golden pendent on a pillow. Yami was in au of it shine and glow, its pureness and power intrigued him. As he lifted in off the pillow and hung in around his neck he felt a warm felling of destiny wash over him, it was one with him, it was a part of him. He was in such au of it he wasn't listening to his father  
  
"Thank u father"  
  
"Yami this is called the millennium puzzle, it possesses great power, and this power is not to be taken lithely, understand"  
  
"Yes father"  
  
Yami bursted out of the throne room with a new energy. He had power. He had magic of his very own, like the priests of his fathers that entertained him so when he was a child with simple magic, now he had some of his own that he could weld.  
He sprinted up the wall to see what normal people were doing. Then he checks the sun. It was almost time for his lesson.  
  
"Why must I take lessons I already know all that the tutor teaches me, he would never even notice if I never showed up"  
  
Then a great plan hacked inside Yami head. What if he just happened to forget about the lesson, and forgot that he wasn't allowed outside the palace walls. Yami, smiling at this great idea, jumped off the wall and into the new servant's cabin. Checking to see no one was around he borrowed one of the new servant boys that was his age's old rags that they called clothes and old cape. Then he snuck out of the palace threw a hole in the wall in his mother's garden that only he could get threw.  
  
Yami was free. For the first time in his life he was out of the palace. At first he didn't believe it, and then he turned and looked at the wall and started to laugh. He laughed at the fact that many people had tried to get into the palace walls and failed but he, a 7 year old prince had escaped. He laughed so hard he fell over and saw a girl staring at him like he was crazy. He quickly got up and blushed  
  
"What r u doing"  
  
"Umm I'm getting the master some food"  
  
"O you're a servant?"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"I'm Mana"  
  
"I'm Yami"  
  
Yami knew that every one out side the palaces knew him as Atem so it would be ok it he used his nick name for now. Mana was a beautiful blue eyed blond hair girl with pale skin; witch was very uncommon around Egypt.  
  
They decided that they would both explore the city together. Mana was a servant that was seized in a town north of the city of thieves and was sold to her owner two years ago; she was out getting food for tonight's dinner. She was eight years old but only six months a pair from Yami. They ran threw the streets looking at all the sits in au of that they saw.  
  
Then a strong gust of wind blew and knock off Yami's hood exposing his unmistakable hair and then silences and whispers could be hear threw the market place as everyone got on there knees and chanted:  
  
"Homage to thee, O Osiris, the lord of eternity, the king of the gods, thou who hast many names, whose forms of coming into being are holy, whose attributes are hidden in the temples"  
  
"What are they talking about Yami?" Mana asked in confusion  
  
"No idea"  
  
Then a group of badly dressed thugs made there way threw the crowd. They were after Yami. Quickly Yami grabbed Mana's hand and ran down the market place. Running left and right the thieves were gaining fast on the small defenseless prince and his friend until they were trapped in a corner.  
  
"We finally found you prince Atem"  
  
"What r they talking about Yami?"  
  
"Well little girl that is prince Atem right there "  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mana I didn't know what to say"  
  
Scared Yami tried to protect Mana by stepping in front of her. Mana had no idea of what Yami was trying to do. Why would a prince save a servant like herself?  
  
"Look who's trying to be the hero"  
  
"Don't get any closer"  
  
"Ah she must mean a lot to you hu?"  
  
"Don't touch her she has nothing to do with me"  
  
" well then step aside"  
  
With the force of his back hand the thug threw Yami to one side and grabbed Mana. Then he pulled out a knife he had hidden in his boot and held in up to her neck  
  
"If you what the girl to live do what I say ok"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"NO YAMI DON'T!"  
  
"Shut up u "  
  
With a thud the thug dropped Mana on the ground head first; Yami scurried over to see if she was ok. She was bleeding. Yami had never seen blood, he had never known pain and he had never looked fear in the eyes. Yami was filled with a roaring anger he had never known before, his eye's went from innocent and loving to two dark pools of burned hell, pure anger.  
  
"YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
With those word the millennium puzzle glowed and shot out a powerful beam that hit the thug  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
And like that the thug vanished. Yami then fell to the ground in exhaustion never knowing what hell he had just unleashed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami: so this is how I became such a good leader  
  
Seto: a good leader that rained for one year  
  
Yami: was that really necessary  
  
Seto: why yes ,yes it was 


End file.
